miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 1.1.1
Update 1.1.1 - 05/17/2019 Post any feedback about the update here: https://steamcommunity.com/app/299740/discussions/0/2530372519562921704/ Player Reservations A server admin can now create reservations for players on their server If a server is full and a reserved player tries to join the server, then a random, non-reserved player will be kicked from the server to free up a player slot The kicked player will be notified they were kicked to make room for a reserved player This is useful for server admins, owners, or VIP guests of the server To manage reservations, use the following RCON/console commands: * mis_reservation_add SteamID - to add a reservation for the specified SteamID * mis_reservation_remove SteamID - to remove a reservation for the specified SteamID * mis_reservation_status - to list all reservations Password Protected Servers A server admin can now password protect their server Only players who know the password can connect to the server The server admin will need to add sv_password=password_goes_here to their hosting.cfg file Any players who want to connect to a protected server will need to add the same sv_password to their command line options, or it can be added to a user.cfg file as well A new icon in the server browser UI will indicate that a server is password protected Modding * A modder can now add custom chat commands to their server * The chat commands are processed via lua, so they are extremely customizable and can invoke hundreds of exposed API calls for the game * In addition, the game already has support to modify a player's spawn locations and player loadouts via lua * There are some example chat commands in the GameSDK/Scripts/GameRules/Miscreated.lua file Respawing * There are now two options to respawn - Respawn At Base or Respawn (random) * The Respawn still works like before where you will respawn at a random world spawn location * If you are a base owner and the base has a crafted bed, then you will also see the Respawn At Base action * After you use the Respawn At Base action, you will need to wait 30 minutes before it can be used again, during that time you can still randomly Respawn instead * A server admin can adjust the Respawn At Base duration by altering the g_respawnAtBaseTime variable * Destroying a player's bed will prevent them from being able to respawn at their base Game * The !restart and !uptime chat commands have been temporarily removed * For central, i3d servers, if a game server gets too far behind updating the central database it will force itself to restart * Altered mis_kick command so it should more reliably be able to kick players * Added specific message that's shown to players if they try to join a whitelisted server but are not whitelisted on it * Iron, Coal (Charcoal), and Pyrite rocks added around the map to harvest from * Nav mesh updated Base Building * Fixed an issue where multiple players could place a metal base part at the same time * Repairing a part now heals 2000 health (was 1000) * To upgrade a part it now needs 1 SheetMetal for every 1000 health of the upgraded part. Ex: If the part has 15k health, then you need 15 SheetMetal to upgrade it * As long as you have at least 1 SheetMetal in your inventory you will see the Upgrade action. If you lack enough SheetMetal it will inform you how many is needed * Adjusted damage types for several items - like Rocks, so they no longer damage plated/metal parts * Wooden crates, Furnaces, and Fireplaces no longer take damage from explosions, but can stil be destroyed via melee Crafting * Fixed duplicated Sheet Metal crafting recipe * Sheet Metal crafting time reduced to 0.5 seconds * Sheet Metal now requires 4 Iron Ingots * Sheet Metal stack size increased to 64 * Increased requirements to craft Pipe Bombs * Iron Ore is now smelted to get Iron Ingots (was Scrap Metal, which can no longer be smelted) * Added recipe to convert 1 Wood Log to 2 Stick Piles Items * Increased stack size for Electrical Parts to 10 * Added Iron Ore item Map * Harvestable Iron Ore, Charcoal, and Pyrite deposits added around the map Vehicles * Explosive damage from Boats and Jet Skis reduced UI * Icons added to the server browser for whitelisted and passworded servers * Filter added to filter out password protected servers << Back to Update 1.1.0 | Proceed to Update 1.2.0 >> Category:Patch